


The Little Things

by Sylenis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, I want them to be happy and content and in love and also do the do, Post S8, Pregnant fluff, it's short-ish, not incredibly explicit but it's there, sex scene near the end, this is just fluff ok, waaay post s8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylenis/pseuds/Sylenis
Summary: Sometimes it was the normal things that felt the most surreal to Keith. Had someone asked him as a child or teen where he saw himself at thirty years old, he'd first have laughed in their face.





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is... I don't really know. I just know I had the cooking thing in my head and just wanted to imagine Pidge lolling around in the kitchen nebbing at Keith like a cat who wants attention and it all started from on particular sentence of Pidge's.  
> And then it just kept going and going and then there was sex and I just wanted them to have a nice day damnit.

Sometimes it was the normal things that felt the most surreal to Keith. Had someone asked him as a child or teen where he saw himself at thirty years old, he'd first have laughed in their face. He'd never thought he'd make it to his twenties, let alone his looming birthday marking three whole decades of life.  
  
He definitely wouldn't have said he'd be stood at the kitchen counter in the house he owned on a summer's day, hips swaying and head nodding along to a 20th century rock ballad as he chopped tomatoes that had been grown in their own small garden.   
Colleen Holt had insisted every house needed plants and a place to grow things, and while Pidge had taken to tinkering with genetics and experimenting with plant samples, Keith mostly preferred the old fashioned method of digging, staking and watering with his hands. Making things come to life and watching them grow and bloom in a way they never had in the desert.  
  
And so here he was, singing along to the music as he reached for the peppers, the blue wolf flopped out in the corner snoring away the afternoon- neglecting the full size mattress put out for him in the den in favor of the cool kitchen tiles.   
  
The door to the garage opened and if he thought he couldn't feel more content right now, he was wrong as his mate walked in from her workshop, datapad in hand, sleeves rolled up and hair twisted and pinned back with a pair of pens. Her face brightened up at the sight of him and she sidled up to the opposite end of the island, leaning along it sideways like a cat looking for attention.  
  
"Whatcha making for me?" Pidge asked, voice slightly sing-song as she looked up at him from her position splayed across the counter top.  
"Presumptuous much?" Keith waved the end of the blender's cable at her as he set about placing it on the surface and plugging it in. "This could all be for me, you know."  
  
"Keeeith," Pidge whined, coiling round until she was nearly looking at him upside down before twisting back round, stepping up to one of the high stools at the counter and perching on it, laying a hand over her stomach, "I need  _nourishment._ My body is currently working on  _growing_  and  _sustaining_  your unborn child, and you would  _deny_ me whatever it is that smells so good right now? How could you be so cruel? I'm hurt and offended and so is your baby."  
  
Keith rolled his eyes as he used the knife to slide the vegetables off the chopping board and into the blender before placing the lid on it.   
"Sweet potato fries." He said after the first short pulse of the blender. "And some of those vegetarian sausages you liked. I picked up one of those fresh crusty loaves this morning if you want some of that." He punctuated each item on his list with another pulse. "And then I found out  _someone_ ate all the salsa so I'm making more."  
  
"Wow," Pidge sat up properly, hands clasped over the datapad resting on the table. "Move over Hunk, there's a new guy to put on the cover of Good Housekeeping."  
"Very funny." He shot back, then grinned at her. "I pulled some brownies out of the freezer for dessert and there's ice cream too."  
  
"I take everything back; I am no longer hurt or offended, I do in fact love you and want to have your babies. Oops-" she glanced down to the slight swell of her stomach that pushed a little at her shirt, eyebrows raised in mock surprise. "Too late."  
  
"Apparently I'm  _that_ good."  
"Run for cover, people- Keith's being domestic and it's so sexy that lifeforms everywhere are in danger of spontaneous impregnation."  
  
Keith shook his head, fighting his smile as he cut off a slice of bread, tore it in half and dipped it in the blender.   
"Try," He held out the slice with a generous helping of his creation scooped on top, and Pidge leaned forward obediently to taste it.   
  
"Delicious." She grinned up at him through her mouthful of bread and tomato, and he pushed the rest into his own mouth and then started tipping the contents of the blender into a bowl. "Is there anything I can help with?"   
  
"Nope." He popped the 'p' with his lips and slid the plate of bread towards her. "It's nearly ready so just relax for now."  
  
"Ooh yes, I  _will_  load the dishwasher Keith, what an excellent suggestion to make sure I pull my weight around the house."  
  
The comment made Keith snort; Pidge had already created and programmed a small series of robots to do chores for them. There was a heavily modified roomba, its capabilities enhanced and boosted until it could cope with the blue nests of hair left behind by the wolf, especially in the summer. In the evenings the 'twins' made their rounds, two little bots that looked suspiciously like small silver guinea pigs that ran on treads, running meticulous rows across counters and surfaces, the first spongy and loaded with disinfectant to clean and scrub it, the second that trailed after was fluffy enough to dry and buff.   
  
The lights, locks and even the coffee machine was remotely accessible from their datapads, and he knew if she had her way and enough time she'd invent something to do the ironing for them.   
  
Pidge hopped off the stool and ducked under his first attempt to hold her back, lowering the door of the dishwasher and pulling the empty racks out.   
This time as she reached for some of the leftover crockery on the counter he managed to loop an arm around her waist and guide her gently back into his chest, fitting himself around her with ease.  
"I'd rather you put your feet up." He said into her neck as he nuzzled at the bare skin showing over her collar.  
  
"I'm  _pregnant_ , not an invalid. I've been sitting at my desk all morning." She twisted her head up to glare at him, though she was still smiling against his lips as his hands made their way further around her middle. "Let me do stuff while I can still see my toes."  
  
"If you get dizzy like yesterday, tell me." Keith pressed another kiss to her cheek and released his loose hold.  
"Dizziness is normalat this point _._ I'm fine."   
  
"Not when you're playing with soldering irons. Or knives." He added, eyeing the blade she was rinsing before placing in the rack.  
"I haven't had the soldering iron out today. I've been looking at the schematics my dad sent over. For the new transport vehicles? There are some bugs in the on-board computer and it's affecting GPS and the maintenance systems. I've run some simulations and I'm sure I've isolated most of the problems, so I'll be going over to his office tomorrow with the fixes I want him to consider."  
  
"Want me to drive you? -Don't look at me like that, I've always offered before." Keith glanced back from the cupboard at Pidge's soft glare and pulled out the plates and glasses. She was rolling her eyes at him, but in a fond way.   
He passed her the plates with a kiss on her forehead and she stuck her tongue out at him as she made her way to the little round table they ate at, balancing the plates on one arm as she pulled out the placemats from the center to arrange them.   
  
"If you like I won't say no. My dad would like to see you- it's been a while since we were both on Earth at the same time."  
"Hmn, I do have a few questions about the progress on the rescue vessels. Kolivan reminded me the other day that we need to be able to adjust the temperature depending on the needs of who's being treated, but also keep our own gear at the right levels."  
  
Keith grabbed the pink floral patterned oven mitts from their hook to get the food from the oven. Allura, Coran and Romelle had been incredibly excited when he and Pidge had bought this house, curious about the ins and outs of human domesticity and eager to participate in the tradition of 'house warming' once it had been explained by Shiro and Matt. They'd insisted on bringing gifts and well, pink and flowery might not have been his first choice for his kitchen towels but Romelle had picked them and if she liked them and they did the job who was he to complain?  
  
Pidge had laid the table, poured a pair of drinks and set the bread, salsa and some other condiments near the middle when he got there with the pans of food. He laid them down in the middle on a free placemat and once his hands were empty of hot food Pidge leaned up to kiss him properly.  
"I've seen the plans on those vessels- I think you should be good but I'm sure he'll be happy to walk you through the progress."   
"Sounds good to me. Come on, this food isn't going to eat itself."  
  
*  
  
"Man, Pidge I can't believe how much you're putting away." Keith watched as Pidge cut another slice of bread to mop up the remains of her plate. She'd had second helpings, andevenstolen fries from his plate when she thought he wasn't looking.  
"This kid is doing crazy things to my appetite. Plus the cravings- I ate peanuts the other day. Actual peanuts, not peanut butter, not peanuts in a candy or something, peanuts on their own."  
"That's completely nuts." Keith deadpanned, chin in his hands and Pidge snorted around her bread. "But it's good, I'm glad, love."   
  
She'd been put on a regime of vitamins and warned that she needed to keep an eye on her weight and food intake. In all the years he'd known Pidge her eating schedule had been sporadic at best; she was always caught up in something and her tendency to hyper-focus on her work meant that food was normally pretty low on her list of priorities. Since finding out about their 'oopsie' baby, as Pidge had called them to Matt, Keith (and the others, he'd noticed) had been gently encouraging her to eat more regularly and it seemed to be working.  
  
"I am now however," Pidge stood up, stacking the pots and plates towards her, "completely full."  
  
Keith tipped his head back over his chair to watch her upside down form finishing up loading the dishwasher.   
"Wanna go for a walk? Or chill for a while before dessert then?"  
  
At the word 'walk' Kosmo lifted his head, ears pricked as if he was a regular Earth dog and Pidge laughed at him.  
"Kosmo seems up for a walk. Sure, I'll get my sneakers. Walk first, then dessert."  
  
  
  
'Walk first, then dessert' became 'shower first, then dessert', when the warm August air had hit them far harder than they thought it would.   
  
In the shade the breeze was enough for it to be pleasant, and they stuck to the patches of shadow under walls and trees, holding hands and ambling along the path, sometimes chatting but mostly enjoying each other's presence.   
  
The sun was still high, even in late afternoon, and under the direct sunlight even Kosmo had gotten tired, beginning to pant and lag behind grumpily. And so they'd returned, hot and sticky with hair and clothes clinging in uncomfortable places. It didn't stop them from giggling all the way up the stairs, dumping shoes and shirts and pants along the hall to their room.  
  
'Shower first, then dessert' then turned into 'sex first, then dessert' when Pidge pushed Keith backwards onto their bed and climbed on top of him.  
  
It had taken a little convincing on Pidge's part previously that this was safe to do in her current state, but he'd relented and had no regrets. Lately she seemed insatiable--not that he was complaining. Yanking him into her workshop, guiding him to her desk and hopping up to perch on it, pushing down on his shoulders until he understood and enthusiastically buried his face between her thighs.   
Several mornings he'd woken up to her devilish smirk and a hand tracing the waistband of the shorts he'd slept in, and one night had found them making out in the car like a pair of giddy teenagers, impeded only by the cramped location and the sudden interruption of a large blue furry face staring through the window at them. It definitely hadn't stopped him from spreading her out on their kitchen table once the wolf had been distracted with a beef knuckle the size of his head.   
  
He sat back against the head of the bed, letting Pidge cling to him, face buried in his neck as she rode him. His hands were splayed across her hips, occasionally squeezing her ass or traveling up her back and to her shoulder blades, but ultimately just resting against her skin, letting her choose the pace and take control. She'd found a sweet spot and was intent on hitting it, her breaths coming in hot puffs of air behind his ear as she ground herself down into his lap.  
  
"Keith..." She hissed out, head tipping back and he latched onto the exposed skin of her throat, sucking dark bruises onto her collarbone, one hand working its way between their bodies to help her along.  
"You getting close, sweetheart?"  
She whined in response, planting her hands on his knees and leaning back a little to look at him. Her skin was bathed golden in the sunlight from the windows, playing across freckled shoulders and casting soft shadows over half-lidded eyes. Those amber eyes held his, molten heat dazzling and captivating and triumphant all in one look.   
His hand was pressed into the crook of her hip, thumb outstretched to tease at her clit and when he rolled circles around it her back arched further with a gasp and thighs quivered around him.   
  
She grabbed for his other hand, her palm to the back of his, threading her fingers through his larger ones and holding it to her chest, tipping forwards to press her forehead to his until she was all he knew- hot breath and little gasps filling the air in staccato, her heartbeat drumming against his hand, fueling the fire that burned under her skin and set them alight wherever they made contact.  
  
"Katie- God, baby girl you're so good-" He grunted into her mouth, a melody of praises and curses falling from his lips with no filter as her legs squeezed around his hips, walls fluttering and so tight- so hot and all his senses were rising to a crescendo until he was seeing stars and she was keening, whimpering and trying to kiss him with trembling lips as he rocked her through her orgasm, thumb still working her, playing until her cries rang sweetly in his ears and she went slack in his hold.   
  
Keith curled his arm around her waist, pulling her legs up to drape over his lap and nuzzled into her hair, stroking the still damp locks back from her face and trailing kisses along her hairline.  
  
Yes, it was the little things that felt surreal sometimes, but nothing felt more natural than fitting Pidge to him, mapping the freckles on her cheeks with his lips and drawing stars on her arm with his fingertips as she basked in the afterglow.   
  
He wriggled further down the bed to settle back more comfortably, Pidge curling into his chest, cheek resting on his collarbone as she traced across a particularly twisted old scar on his side. Her next inhale was shaky, and when he looked down her lip was quivering, eyes glistening.  
"Hey, hey- Pidge, Katie you OK?" Again he shifted under the covers, turning and shuffling further down to push her hair back out of her face and sweep the gathering moisture away from her cheekbones.  
"I'm good." She held onto his hand, molding it to her cheek and laughing even as another bead welled up in the corner of her eye. "Just- hormones or something, I'm happy I promise."  
"You sure darlin'?" He kissed the tip of her nose and she giggled at the pet-name.  
"Yes. I couldn't be happier today."  
"Good, I thought I'd done a bad job or something."  
  
She giggled even harder through her tears and smirked up at him. "Oh no, you'd  _know_ if you'd done poorly- when I booted you out of bed and went to my bottom drawer."  
He joined in her laughter, still combing through her hair, tucking short locks behind her ear and watching as the wet tears that had alarmed him slowed to a stop. Pidge pushed forwards until their noses were touching, rubbing them together affectionately.  
  
"I couldn't be happier." She said again, "It just... kinda hit me, and it felt really surreal for a moment, you know?"  
"Mmm." He nodded so that the tip of his nose bumped hers again. "I get that feeling a lot. In a good way. In a... 'I can't believe this is how good my life is' way."  
"Shush- you're gonna make me cry again."  
  
Pidge's smile was actually a little wobbly and he kissed her eyelids, kissed her nose and kissed her lips to still them, scooping her closer and smiling against her lips at the feeling of her stomach touching his, new and a little frightening but also wonderful. They had built a life together; had created a life together and every time he looked at this small, fierce, beautiful bright woman it hit him all over again in full force.   
  
"Hey," he murmured against the soft skin under her jaw, "How about that dessert?"  
"Hmmn... Bathroom first. Then dessert." She mumbled back, making him snort. He rolled over onto his back, freeing her from his hold and still grinning.  
"You first."   
Pidge pulled the covers to the side, throwing them over Keith who yelped and began fighting to untangle himself, huffing and pretending to curse, popping his head out from under the blanket in time to glimpse her naked form disappearing into the bathroom with a giggle.  
  
"You're lucky you have such a cute butt." He called, contemplating stripping the bed while he waited, but decided he was feeling too lazy. That could be a problem for future Keith and Katie, he thought as he laid back with his arms behind his head, pleasantly drowsy.  
  
There was a dramatic gasp from the bathroom and Pidge reappeared, his robe tied loosely around her middle and doing not a lot to cover her top half.  
"I have to face my father tomorrow looking like  _this._ " She jabbed her finger at the constellation of purple marks along her neck and Keith snorted with laughter.  
  
"Like you've never done worse to me." She strode across the bedroom and yanked the covers off him, picking up a pillow that had fallen to the floor and throwing it at him, though the impact was negligible as he continued to laugh at her.  
"Come on, you ass. Out of bed. Let me change it."  
  
"OK, OK." He stood up, tugging at the bed sheet on his side to loosen it before padding round to Pidge. "'bathroom, then dessert.'"  
"Laundry on the way to dessert." She shouted as he got to the bathroom door.  
  
*  
  
Was there anything on Earth better than lounging back on a couch in pajama pants, a serving of hot, fudgy brownies with cold ice cream? Keith had yet to experience it.  
Pidge still hadn't changed out of the stolen robe, so he supposed the view really added to the experience, as did the bare foot she stretched out to stroke his leg with as she absentmindedly licked her spoon clean.    
  
When she leaned forwards to try and take his empty bowl he lifted it out of her reach and she fell into his lap, grumbling at him as he eased her bowl from her hand instead, stacked the two together and put them on the floor by the couch.  
"Come here, you." He rearranged her so that she was sitting in between his legs, lying back against his chest and letting him wrap his arms around her middle.  
  
"I think," Keith hummed, resting his chin on the top of Pidge's head, "I'm gonna file away today as a really good day."  
"Mm, savor it." Pidge laid her hands over his where they splayed over her stomach. "It never lasts, and  _this,_ " She tapped his knuckles, "Is really going to put a spanner in the works in a few months, with regards to having lazy days off."  
  
"I'm sure I'll be able to forgive that. Has there been- have you, you know, felt anything yet? There should be movement soon, right?" He slipped one hand underneath the robe to caress her warm skin, feeling her body rise and fall with her breathing.  
"I'm not sure?" Pidge released one hand to map her own circle a little lower down. "I've not felt anything definitive- but I read that because it's our first it might be a little longer before I feel anything. And longer for you to feel anything from outside."  
  
"Yeah, I read that too." Keith huffed, tilting his head to rest his cheek on her instead, and she looked up at him, dislodging his resting place when she tipped her head back against his shoulder.  
"Are you pouting?" She smirked, and he rolled his eyes.  
"No. Maybe just a little."   
"You'll be the first to know, I promise." Pidge kissed his jaw, squeezing his hand. "I like it when you're excited."  
He huffed at her but couldn't deny it at all as he settled back further into the couch cushions, content to doze with Pidge on top of him, turning in his arms to lay more on her side so that she could use the back of the sofa to help prop her datapad up.  
  
Once upon a time he might have felt that itch, that call to do something to occupy his hands and his mind in such a quiet moment. There was still the urge to do something productive, to work or make plans or attack something until he was worn out, but it had faded to a small tickle that tried to pluck at his attention, but it was no longer a demand he had to scratch.  
  
He was going to savor this. Take Pidge's advice and just rest in the moment. Sure there was work to be done- even if there wasn't an entire universe out there, people under his command, people that needed him, they were now going to have to prepare for another new person that was going to need him soon.   
He could focus on that work tomorrow. For now he was going to enjoy the little things. 

**Author's Note:**

> OK so art of Pidge only half-decent in Keith's robe needs to happen. Art of Pidge only half decent in Keith's robe eating ice cream needs to happen too.  
> I imagined her at about 17 weeks here- enough to be showing a little, get that burst of energy that comes with the second trimester and also be one of those lucky people that gets incredibly horny. Keith's along for the ride but he has zero complaints.  
> I imagine Keith's always cooked on a budget or with whatever he has to hand, including hunted things. Living in a desert for a year doesn't exactly scream Gordon Ramsey levels of eating. But once he's got the time to play, he's not bad, especially when he digs out his dad's old chilli recipe.
> 
> Let Keith have a nice day <3
> 
> On the pink kitchenware, I feel like Keith wouldn't have chosen flowery, but then he wouldn't really know what he wanted and probably for something plain and boring or gaudy and loud purely because he just wants something functional and he's not big on colour co-ordinating. He's not going to say no and he has a big ol' soft spot for Romelle (fight me on this) so if SHE likes pink and flowery, he likes it too.


End file.
